The disclosed invention relates generally to a medical device and more particularly to a ureteral stent having wicking properties.
Ureteral stents are typically placed within a urinary tract of a patient such that one end portion of the ureteral stent is located in a kidney of the patient and the other end portion of the ureteral stent is located in either a bladder or a ureter of the patient. In this manner, fluid from the kidney of the patient can be drained into the bladder of the patient via a lumen of the ureteral stent. Known ureteral stents are typically positioned within the urinary tract of the patient by placing a guidewire within the patient, sliding the ureteral stent on the guidewire, and then pushing the ureteral stent along the guidewire into a desired position using a push rod.
Known ureteral stents are designed to provide optimal functionality while minimizing patient discomfort. Some design features may provide improved comfort but may also decrease functionality. For example, hard stents are known to be more resistant to deformation and easier to position within the urinary tract than soft stents. As the hardness of the stent increases, however, the patient will generally experience greater discomfort while the stent is disposed within the urinary tract. Conversely, softer stents may alleviate patient discomfort, but they are generally more difficult to insert and more susceptible to deformation once inserted into the patient.
Thus, a need exists for ureteral stents that have improved comfort without decreasing the functionality of the stent. For example, a need exists for a soft or otherwise flexible ureteral stent that includes wicking properties. Additionally, a need exists for a method of inserting such ureteral stents within the body.